I'll Catch Up to You 14: Sleeping with the Anomaly
by itswallie
Summary: Chapter 14 of I'll Catch Up To You. These are the naughty bits - linked from the story itself.


_**So I got a reader saying that I should change the rating of "I'll Catch Up To You," and I am taking care of that by separating out the "mature" chapter as a separate story. **_

_**Soooo this is NOT a new chapter for "I'll Catch Up To You," but it is the 14th chapter in the story. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Ok! Finally! I'm sorry for the long delay! It turns out I find writing prons kind of embarrassing (not that I don't like it!), and so this just took forever.<em>

_So have your 3000 words of notty. :) Longest chapter so far._

_There's actually a little more out there, but I'll incorporate parts of THAT later on as timey-wimey wibbly-wobbly ... stuff._

_I also, of course, need to give a **BIG THANK YO**U to my betas Lyricalentropy (lyricalentropy. tumblr . com) who is basically an editor, and Zeraphie (kingburu .tumblr . com)! I especially thank Zeraphie for the line marked with the (*) that she gave me when she trolled my document. MWAH. _

_Zeraphie has also done some _FREAKING_ amazing art for this that I talk about in the non-prony chapter._

_As always, _**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH**_ for your kind reviews and feedback and general support. I ... this is really complex, and it makes it much easier to get through knowing that you guys want to read it!_

* * *

><p>Wally made a small noise into their kiss as Nightwing passed his room: "It's ov..."<p>

Dick broke away and grinned wryly. "Wally, as amazingly hot as it is that your uniform is torn to shreds, I don't exactly relish the taste of burnt lycra and rubber. Also - and I don't know about you - but I didn't really have access to a hot shower for two days in the Yukon."

Wally blushed bright red. "Uh, right."

Dick elbowed open the handle two doors down, and deposited Wally on the mat in the guest bathroom. The shower knob squeaked as Dick rotated it _just_ into that centimeter-wide sweet spot between too hot and too cold, and as he turned back to Wally, his crystal blue eyes gleamed.

Wally kind of stared, still a little shell shocked, and Nightwing flushed as he caught the speedsters' shyness. And _Christ,_ Dick's heart was pounding, like he'd never done this before, like it was his first time ever; it had only been months, but it felt like years.

"Uhm... we don't ever …" Dick murmured. "We don't _ever _have to do anything you don't want to, ok?"

_Rule #1: Don't scare Wally off._ _At all._

He slipped his thumbs gently between Wally's hood and his ears and tilted his head, asking for permission to take it off. Wally closed his eyes shut and nodded vigorously; his little ear cuffs slid down the back of his neck. Nightwing almost reverently ran the tips of his calloused fingers over the red marks where the lycra had dug into Wally's freckled cheeks.

Wally breathed unevenly at Dick's touch, eyelids sliding half-closed over his bright green irises. Before Dick drew his hand away to undo the rest of the speedster's skin-tight costume, Wally reached up and gently cupped the back of Dick's hand, bringing the base of the blue-eyed boy's palm to his lips. Not taking his eyes off Dick's face, he shyly ran his tongue over his palm and up one finger.

Wally's mouth was _so warm_, like sitting a foot from a fire, and his touch sent familiar icy-hot shivers down the brunette's arms, into his abdomen, and straight into his crotch.

"_God_, Wally," Dick moaned.

His knees buckled, and he grabbed Wally's hair for support as he brought the redhead's lips flush with this own, tongue pushing frantically past his teeth. Wally moaned into Dick's mouth with a hint of frustration, pawing at Dick's suit, trying to find the zipper or seams to get the damn thing on the floor; Dick grabbed his Wally's glove and ripped it off as he lead Wally's fingers to the well-hidden break between the shirt and the pants of uniform.

His top was off faster then humanly possible and so was Wally's, and Dick's head fell back at the sensation of skin on skin, and he ground helplessly against the fabric of their pants; Wally whined and sucked greedily down the pale neck of the raven-headed boy melting against him.

Dick swore under his breath: "Goddamn it, get in the show -"

And he felt the cool tile against his back, the bottoms of his feet and bare legs "-wer, West."

They were just past the spray of warm water, but tiny droplets hit his shoulders and slid down his back. Dick hooked one ankle behind Wally's knee, throwing the redhead off-balance; Wally slipped up against him, bracing one hand against the wall, crushing his sweet, wet lips more tightly against the brunette's own and his tongue deeper into his mouth, running it over the roof of Dick's mouth. Dick groaned throatily.

And Wally was as beautiful as he remembered - just right and just off, maybe a little too short, maybe a little smaller. The mix of old and new was exhilarating, just enough to separate him from the boy he lost five years from now, and Dick wanted to learn - to relearn - every line on him, and dammit if soap wasn't one of the best ways to do just that.

Eyes still closed, drowning in the kiss, Dick reached to his right with one hand and grabbed the foaming body wash that always sat in the indented shelf next to the knob. The bottle was the wrong shape, but it was the same coconut-lime-verbena brand; the company must have redesigned their packaging the last few years. The acrobat grinned a little against Wally's mouth as he clumsily poured the gel directly into the hand still looped over Wally's shoulder and lathered the soap.

Wally had barely registered anything but the way Dick was sucking on his tongue until Dick dragged the tips of his soapy fingers forcefully down his spine.

"Anngg -" Wally moaned as he threw his head back right into the stream of water, now flowing over his hair and brow, down his cheeks and neck. Dick leaned in and licked over his collarbone were the fresh water pooled as he gently massaged back down the speedsters defined back muscles and over his hips; Wally ground helplessly into Dick's thigh and whined as Dick's fingers brushed _right_ next to his cock, and then teasingly scrubbed the white foam up the middle line of his rock-hard abs and rubbed over his pecs. Dick tweaked a nipple playfully, forcing a hiss and a hip roll from Wally, and then his hands wandered south, and this time he didn't tease.

Wally choked a little, lips dropping open in a silent plead; Dick rubbed along his length until Wally started thrusting into his fingers and … vibrating.

Dick's eyes widened, and he let go, steadying the the trembling boy on the shoulders.

"Wally. Wally," he said, trying to snap him out of it. Wally, hands braced on with side of Dick's head, slowly opened his eyes, pupils blown so wide that Dick could barely make out his green irises.

"Can you stop?" Dick whispered.

Still half out of it, Wally nodded numbly and the trembling slowly subsided. Dick sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," he continued softly. "Did it feel … normal? Like you were in control?"

Wally nodded again, panting as he gradually regained all his senses.

"Ok. If you ever feel like you … can't stop it, or if it ever hurts _at all_," Dick instructed, "Tell me immediately. Got it, West?"

"O - ok," Wally panted.

Wally had calmed a little and, as he caught his breath, his eyes drifted over Dick's lithe form. The water bouncing off the redhead's shoulders flowed down Dick's body in little distinct rivulets, as it traced the paths of … all of his scars.

Wally knitted his brows in surprise and ran a finger along one of the little waterfalls. Dick smiled sadly. _Right. He hasn't seen this yet. Certainly not another five years of this._

Dick cupped Wally's chin and brought his green eyes to meet his own. He tried to remember what he had said last time - the "last time" years from now - the first time.

"It's ok," he said gently. "Really."

Wally _hmm'd _in a worried tone, thumb rubbing over some of the larger ones on Dick's chest. Dick smiled and held up his hands, still coated with excess foam.

"You might as well kill two birds with one stone," he suggested jauntily.

Wally smiled back and brought his palms flush with Dick's, briefly intertwining his fingers as he wiped the soap on his hands, and then through Dick's hair, over his arms and shoulders and back. Just as Wally wound around the brunette's hips to his cock, Dick pushed them both back under the shower.

"Nuh uh uh -" he said, "Ladies first."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "_Hey!_" he complained, but that dissolved into a gurgle as Dick palmed his twitching erection and sunk to his knees, lips just barely brushing the tip of Wally's shaft. He closed his eyes and let his soaked black bangs fall into his face as he ran his hands up Wally's thighs and press his thumbs firmly into his muscles just inside his hips. Wally squirmed and bucked _just _like Dick knew he would. Now Wally was leaking faster than the water could wash his pre-cum away, and Dick used his tongue to help it along.

Wally gave high pitched moan and sort of collapsed over Dick, catching himself on the wall. Wally was starting to run really hot, and most of the water falling over his back floated away as steam, and that was nice because now Dick could open his bright blue eyes and study Wally's reactions as he ran his tongue slowly along the underside of his cock. Wally had his eyes squeezed _tight shut_ and was grimacing like he was reciting baseball stats in his head … because as a sixteen-year-old … sixteen-year-old virgin … sixteen-year-old virgin _speedster _… he was _totally_ not going to last.

Dick smirked a little and sucked on Wally's head, and the boy's arms started trembling against the wall. His breathing went ragged, and Dick backed off. "We can do this again if you want, you know," he said soothingly, "... so enjoy."

Wally whimpered, and Dick swallowed him whole, getting in one good, hard suck before Wally arched forward up onto his toes and pushed deeper down Dick's throat, as white _heat _and bliss spread throughout his abdomen and up into his chest. He tossed his head all the way back with a strangled, "Oh, _God_, Dic-," and he vibrated some _serious _cracks into the tiles where he rested his palms.

Dick swallowed three times, twisting his tongue around Wally's dick as he came before pulling back with a pop. He hadn't felt so happy in -

"Oh, crap," Dick said, noticing the tiles, "Mary's going to kill me-"

But the water spigot was twisted off, and Dick was encased in towels on the bathroom mat as the already bone-dry Wally rubbed him down and licked away excess water that kept dripping onto his neck from his damp hair.

He could tell that Wally had tried to be gentle, but when the speedster dropped him on his bed, Dick's skin was slightly pink and over-sensitive, and it felt wonderful as Wally slid next him, skin on skin, and the brunette moaned and arched forcefully against Wally's taut form.

"I could not care _less_ about the tiles," Wally whispered in Dick's ear.

"Oh really?" Dick said, grinning broadly. "What happened to the blushing virgin in the shower?" (*)

Wally sort of paused, hands on the pillow on either side of the brunette's head. Dick lay still, smiling wryly and patiently watching Wally over him.

Wally totally had no idea what to do next.

This wasn't the sort of porn he usually watched.

"Uhm. Yes," he answered awkwardly. A red flush crept from his cheeks and down over his collarbone.

Dick flat-out laughed at him, and, peeved, Wally caught the laugh on his lips in a clumsy kiss. Dick braced his hands on on the nervous boy's shoulders and turned him flat on his back, gently mouthing over his collarbone and down his side. Wally swallowed and bit his lip, trying not to cry out, because now he'd regained some control after the shower and - _wasn't that too needy?_ Dick grinned because he could follow Wally's very familiar thought processes, but his tongue was too busy to give him permission to do and be whatever he wanted.

Wally was _so_ warm, always warm, and Dick loved that he could feel it even though his calloused palms as he traced lightly over the edges of Wally's abs and on his own lips that were now sliding down his rib cage toward his extraordinarily sensitive hips.

Dick'd heard someone describe Superman - Superman's unnatural, alien warmth - like basking in the sun, steady and smooth, an almost eternal heat. But Wally … Wally's heat was more like fire, flickering and comforting in a different way. If Superman's sun could drive away darkness, then Wally could keep you company in it, light the way through it. Maybe that's why Dick - Robin - Nightwing - felt so at home with Wally: he could be his Bat self, but he couldn't get lost. Wally kept the blackness at bay.

Wally finally mewled when Dick teasingly flicked his tongue over the inner groove of his hipbone.

Dick grinned because it was just the _best _when he broke Wally down, when he drew Wally beyond his posturing and bravado and desperate need to _be_ something, to show how cool he was, how smart, how strong, how unflappable, how funny, how _hot._ Sure, he rolled with the punches when this inevitably backfired - he was practically built for that - but that was part of the show, too. Not only to prove it to other people, but to prove it to _himself_.

Dick knew that was why Wally risked his life replicating his uncle's experiment six years - _no, just two_ - ago. He always felt a momentary flash of frustration whenever he thought about it: What on Earth had driven Wally to gamble _everything_ to chase an improbable - to the point of being _impossible_ - dream of being a superhero? It was stupid and conceited and almost pitiable beyond measure, to want something so bad that you would throw your life -

And Wally squirmed and ran his fingers through Dick's hair and moaned his name softly, and Dick's throat constricted.

… _maybe I get it now, _he sighed.

Dick slid back up Wally's body, just brushing his bottom lip up Wally's erection on the way, until his cheek rested against the redhead's freckled one. "Wally -"

- _I love you -_ he didn't say, because maybe it was several years too soon.

But "Wally" was plenty because the speedster shuddered beneath him and whimpered loudly, lifting his hips and grinding into the muscles connecting Dick's thigh to his groin, and _Aughn _sparks flew straight to the tip of Dick's cock. Dick felt something wonderful snap, and he wrapped his hands around the two of them, rubbing against Wally forcefully, kind of desperately - as fast as he could, the way Wally liked it.

Wally's eyes opened wide as he met Dick's thrusts, drawing Dick in to kiss him, to give back until it became way too intense, and he dropped his hands to cup the acrobat's perfect ass, pulling Dick harder against him.

"Chr- _Christ_, _Wally_," Dick stuttered, coming all over Wally's stomach and a little on himself.

"Oh, God, _God YES, FUCK,_" Wally shouted into Dick's ear as he curled up off the bed and into the crook of Dick's neck, vibrating in rhythmic waves as he followed. Dick grinned and resisted the urge to shush him because, well …

"... you're lucky your parents aren't home," Dick panted into his ear. "Also ... that I haven't bought the ball-gag yet."

"The _what_?" Wally squeaked, going a little pale.

Dick tried to hold back, but he broke down into his trademark giggles and snorted. "_._. Oh _man_, you should _see _your face right now. You're too easy."

Turning red again, Wally narrowed his eyes and hit him with a pillow. "Frankly, I apparently _am_."

"But we already knew _that_."

The acrobat backed off, braced above Wally. His smirk relaxed into a wry, happy grin as the flush across Wally's cheeks and chest faded into a sort of _glow_. The blissed out speedster's emerald eyes, lost in lust again, stared almost helplessly at Dick.

_God, _it was beautiful.

That is, Wally always opened up most during sex, but _this_ - _those eyes _- Dick had _never_ seen Wally so vulnerable, unguarded, so honestly laid bare, in every sense of the word. And in fact, it _was _a miracle - another impossible event in the string of impossible events that occurred in their lives - that Dick got to have this, that he got to know Wally in a way that only could have happened _once_.

_Ugh_. Dick tried to push a twinge of jealousy aside: _did _she _get to see this last time? _

His eye twitched at the thought, and he secretly prayed that Wally could show this to only him, that he only trusted _him_ this much, and his first time with her had still left some walls, some of the bravado, intact. Because he was pretty sure that she wouldn't have appreciated this. Not really. Right?

Regardless, Dick was here now, _this time_, and he hoped it was enough for Wally, just as it couldn't _be_ more for himself. He was overflowing.

As the redhead caught his breath, though, he knitted his brows, and Dick's grin faded into a concerned smile.

"Ugh … sorry. Kind of a mess," the speedster said, blushing.

The brunette responded by bending down and licking the the sticky mess on Wally's stomach away. Wally's lips dropped open in shock. Dick smiled wickedly as he slurped up the last little bit and wiped the remnants glistening on his lips with the back of his hand.

"... I don't think that's supposed to be …" Wally trailed off.

"- so incredibly hot?" Dick finished, laughing. The brunette leaned over to suck his way down Wally's neck - _hard_.

"_Ow,_" Wally laughed.

Dick hummed over one now particularly sensitive spot, hands floating down Wally's back, and he slipped his thumbs into the grooves of Wally's hips. The speedster groaned as Dick dragged him close, Wally's erection digging into his thigh. Dick pressed the flats of his teeth into his freckled skin as he grinned against his collarbone.

"Back for more already?"

"... maybe," Wally said shyly.

"Would you like to scream in my ear until sunrise?" Dick murmured breathily into the redhead's ear.

Dick could feel Wally's neck and chest grow hot and flushed again.

"Because I can make that happen," Dick grinned as he pulled Wally in for a slow, warm, loving kiss.

Wally groaned helplessly into his lips and melted into his arms.


End file.
